the_shattered_crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordrik
The Nordrik, or Iron Dwarves, are the Stonefolk native to the northern kingdom of Val-Nordri. These people suffered greatly from an attack during the Shattering by one of the Nightmare Legion which they called the Rustfiend. A primal spirit of corruption and decay, it destroyed much of the metal deposits of their home, creating vast unstable caverns and tunnels, many of which collapsed leading to the deaths of thousands of Stonefolk. The most insidious element of its attack, however, was not known until years after the Shattering. The entire nation had become cursed with a degenerative disease known as the Iron Scourge, which darkens and hardens skin, reduces mobility of limbs and eventually leads to paralysis and death. Nordrik decorate their beards with rings of precious metals and are shunned by the other Stonefolk nations for fear of spreading the Iron Scourge. Male Names: Ferric, Aurus Female Names: Argent, Garnet, Onyx D&D 5E Statistics * Ability Score Increase: +2 Con, +1 Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 25 feet. You speed is not slowed down by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision: 60 feet * Dwarven Resilience: Nordrik gain advantage on saving throws against poison, and have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training: Proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer and warhammer. * Tool Proficiency: Nordrik gain proficiency with one set of tools (choose one) - Smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. * Stonecunning:' '''Whenever an Intelligence (History) check is made related to the origin of stonework, Nordrik are considered proficient in the History skill and add double their proficiency bonus to the check, instead of the normal proficiency bonus. * '''Hardened Skin': The Iron Scourge has hardened the flesh of the Nordrik, making them tougher and difficult to injure. When not wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. * Languages: Dwarven, Genari Pathfinder Statistics * Type: Humanoid (Dwarf) * Size: Medium * Base Speed: 20 ft. * Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Dex * Languages: Automatic - Dwarven; Bonus - Faltheran, Genari, Draconic, Giant Racial Traits: * Cave Dweller - Nordrik gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival checks made underground. * Darkvision 60 Feet - Nordrik can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Greed - Nordrik gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks to determine the value of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Hardy - Nordrik gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells and spell-like abilities. * Plagueborn - Nordrik gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and becoming nauseated or sickened. * Natural Armor - The Iron Scourge has hardened the skin of the Nordrik, making them tougher and granting them a +1 racial bonus to their Armor Class. * Slow and Steady - Nordrik are never encumbered or slowed down by their armor. * Stability - Nordrik gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush and trip attempts while standing their ground. * Stonecunning - Nordrik receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls and floors.They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Category:Races Category:Dwarves